eifelfandomcom-20200214-history
Fey/Boreal Psionics
The Fey and Boreal have a natural psionic power that allows them to communicate telepathically, lift and move objects with their minds, and even attack others with psionic blasts that hit their opponents minds directly instead of their bodies. Fey/Boreal Psionics is like a raw form of magic, and is used for many different applications including the concealment of Fey Cities. Often referred to by Eiflans as "Glamour", Fey/Boreal Psionics can even be used to disguise Fey from almost all other races, making them appear as they wish to be seen. Fey and Boreal will always know eachother though, not through their eyes but through the unique Auras that each of these races gives off. Many Boreal and Fey also have the ability to genuinely shapeshift into other forms. If trained enough, they may also use their powers on themselves to create flight if they are not otherwise capable (I.E. no wings). They can also use their psionics to protect themselves from the mental attacks of others and to form psionic shields to protect themselves from physical attacks as well. Fey/Boreal Halflings don't have access to as many of the powers as their full blooded parents, and are usually limited to the telepathic/telekinetic aspects of the power, with occasional augmentations such as a limited shape shifting ability or the power to create magical shields and/or weapons with just a thought. Psionic Schools: Basic Psionics - Just about every Fey and Boreal and all their Halflings share these simple psionic abilities. They include Telepathy, and Telekenisis. What this means is that most every Fey and Boreal at it's basest abilities can lift and move things with their powers, and can communicate with each other without having to speak. Basic Psionics can also include levitation, though this takes somewhat more training than the normal basic psionics. Another form of Basic Psionics that is common to all Fey and Boreal is regeneration. This is the ability that they all have to heal wounds almost as soon as they are inflicted, and only certain magical items such as specially enchanted weapons, and acid, can permanently damage them. This is also a trait which is passed down to their Halfling offspring, though it is considerably slower in halflings and if they are wounded gravely enough, they can bleed out while waiting for the wounds to repair themselves. (It takes a lot though). Elemental Psionics - Some Castes and even some Fey and/or Boreal individuals have an affinity for a certain element, which they can work with more easily than the others. This doesn't merely apply to spells, but in some cases they can even have a small amount of control over the element itself, such as causing small to medium fires to take specific shapes (such as gremlins or faces), Creation of small to medium elemental effects, and controlling small to medium elemental effects. One of the more unusual uses of this kind of power is for a prankster type boreal such as an imp to cause a puddle of water to move into the path of an unsuspecting passerby, causing them to slip and fall in the water which they thought they'd avoided earlier in their travels. As well as these abilities, Fey and Boreal with an Elemental Affinity also have access to all of the spells associated with their element, beginning with the first spell when they are young, and learning the others gradually as they age. Illusion Psionics - Used more by the Angel and Zephyr caste Fey than any other Fey or Boreal caste, Illusion Psionics, also referred to as "Glamour", is the ability in which Fey and Boreal disguise either themselves or something else. The most famous use of Illusion Psionics is the hidden cities of the Fey that are scattered all over Eifel, though many times it's used to disguise Fey and Boreal who don't want their natures recognized in public, but who also don't wish to use shapeshifting psionics on themselves (or sometimes can't use that particular school of psionics). This school of psionics is also used to render a Fey, Boreal, or even a whole group of them or something of their choosing invisible. Shapeshifting - Several Boreal and Fey castes have the ability to shapeshift, taking on one or more animal or Eiflan forms. Boreal such as the Fell, Serpens, and Felids can all transform into various animal forms matching with their nature, the Fell are wolves and other canines, the Serpens can become various snakes and serpents, and Felids can become any number of vicious felines. On the other hand, Demon and Succubus/Incubus Boreal can only transform into different humanoid shapes, changing such things as topical features, size, height and weight, and sometimes (particularly with the Succubus/Incubus) gender. They have Fey counterparts in the Vulpes, Manneko, and Nixies, which can become Canines, Felines, and Dragonflies or Damselflies, and the Angel and Zephyr caste fey. The Zephyr Caste is one of the rare examples of a caste that can change both size and shape, becoming tall or short, big or small, and also being able to transform into any of the different speicies of butterfly (usually depending on what type of wings the fey has). Movement Psionics - While techincally Levitation could be considered a movement psionic ability, most Movement Psionics are of a more powerful class. Teleportation, Flight, and Extremely fast movement are all examples of movement psionics, though it is believe that some Demon Caste Boreal can even become intangible and phase through objects. Many Fey and Boreal do not actually need their wings to fly, being perfectly capable of flying even without them. The only reason that a Fey or Boreal who's wings have been removed are incapable of flight, is that taking their wings cuts them off from a considerable amount of their power. Another facet of this power is the ability to breathe and move through otherwise unlivable environments, such as water or even magma. Mental Psionics - Some Fey and Boreal, most notably the Serpens, and Harpy Boreal and the Siren Fey, have developed their psionics in such a way as to be able to hypnotize and control the minds of their victims. With the Serpens, their gaze is their main means of conveyance, while the Harpies use their voices. Sirens are similar to the Harpies, but instead use their talents to sooth and ease others, or to inspire them to fight on when their stamina is beginning to fade. Succubus/Incubus Boreal also have a kind of mind controlling talent, theirs working as a pheremone which surrounds them, making it possible if they become skilled enough for them to even divert attention away from their Boreal aura. Vocal Psionics - Another use that Harpy Boreal in particular have developed with their voices is the ability to cause great damage to a person or persons with loud, near deafening screeches. These Psionically powered screeches can shake the ground and sometimes even cause rock slides and avalanches. Attack Psionics - A school found in the strictly Eiflan-like Boreal and Fey (Demon, Succubus, Erinyes, Angel, Zephyr, ect), this school consists of an ability to form weapons out of raw magical power, or to simply attack people with the same type of power. Weapons are much harder to form than it is to attack with the power outright, because it takes extra discipline and focus to shape the raw psionic power and make it visible to others. Defense Psionics - Another trait found in Non-animal type Fey and Boreal, this power is the ability to create a force field around the user and/or other people of the users choosing. With effort the force field can become visible, or even be force into the shape of a shield or other protective item. It's possible that some of the more powerful Fey warriors even have armor that is actually nothing more than their psionic abilities focused to such a high degree that it appears as though they are wearing a suit of armor. Faerie Fire/Will O' the Wisp - A school of psionics found in many Fey and Boreal ranging from Demons to Sprites, though of the animal shifting Fey and Boreal only the Vulpes and some Fell are capable of it. Called by two different names, this school consists of the ability to create things with psionic power, It can be definite shapes like butterflies or other animals, though they will always be unnatural looking, being little more than a tangible but transparent glowing construct, or it can simply be the appearance of lights or small "flames", which can either lead the spectator to safety or harm depending on who it is that happens to be causing the phenomena. In either case, the creation has no will of it's own, being not true creations, and are always controlled by the will of their creator. Category:Eifel Category:Eifel